Trixie
Description Trixie is a pale blue mare of average hight, but below average weight. Being interrupted durring or sleeping through meals has a habit of causing that, but she still manages to maintain a silken, sparkling coat. It's one of the few things about herself she takes pride in. The others being her magical abilities and connection to the ~Song. She's not the most mentaly stable pony, but she is more likely to drop into a depression than fly into a rage when the going gets tough. The surest thing to cheer her up is simply Twilight Sparkle's presence, however should Twilight be occupied, Trixie will often turn to alcohol; a habit she appearently picked up in Stalliongrade. History As told in-story: You lie awake in bed, listening to your partners breathing and feeling her warmth. Your crystal had warned you a Freya's death long before it had happened, but you found the death of a friend was still not something you were ready for... not after.... well, you guess you couldn't hide it from yourself, and They wanted to know as well, but would not pry into your darker memories. Now, you let them, and let yourself remember what you had been trying to suppress for so long. Trixie was a showhorse for so long, traveling Equestria and putting on a good show. It was truly a waste of her talents however she was her own boss, she was never tethered to one town for too long, and the occasional mare she spent the night with did not expect much else from her, and at that time that was all she wanted. Her acts didn't always pay well, she was often forced to take odd jobs in certain towns. More and more, the odd jobs became more important than her show to keeping her fed. After the incident in ponyville, with the Ursa Minor she had resolved to end her act all together, but she did not stop roaming. She eventually found herself in Stalliongrade, a city which has been crossed out on more recent maps. Stationed at the edge of both gryphon and dragon territory, it was known for being one of the hardest places in all of Equestria to survive, but the easiest to make a living. It was only Trixie's 3rd day in town when a group of juvenile dragons raided the town. She was nearly carried off when a bolt of lightning from the ground struck her captor. This was Trixie's first experience with real magic, not the parlor tricks she had taught herself. The name of the unicorn who saved her was ripped from her mind during a later even, as well as her appearance, however Trixie could still vividly remember the smell of her mentor and one time lover, the smell of lilacs with a faint hint of ozone... Under her tutelage Trixie found her knack for shielding and healing spells, and even managed to learn to cast an offensive frost spell. She can remember being happy, and loving her job of assisting the hunting parties clearing dragon and gryphon roosts from the area, often violently; loving the chance to learn spells which made her useful, and loving the one who taught them to her... Oh how Trixie wished she could remember her face... Then came the slow year only a single larger dragon and roosted in the mountains above the town, and it hunted elsewhere, there was no reason to attempt to oust it when they knew they would loose many good ponies doing so. Trixie's mentor had also fallen ill. Trixie had begun studying healing magic, looking for a cure. She could find none and eventually, a call came for her in town. As the most prominent unicorn in town, the would be the one to lead the expedition to oust the dragon which had been ignored for so long. She reluctantly accepted. It turned out the dragon had brooded within the mountain, the risk was too great to the town should the young hatch, the mother would most likely turn her attention to the nearest food source, which were the inhabitants of Stalliongrade. Trixie lead her expedition forward, a good number of them she had become friends with in her few years in the town... She cannot remember what happened in the cave... she can only remember waking up alone, her bubble holding above her but the smell of burning fur and flesh filling the stale air... She was the only one left, and the dragon and her kin had fled the cave.When she exited, she suspects she was greeted by her mentor, as her memory once again blanks until the morning, and this was the last memory of that lilac sent she possesses. The glow of the burning city below lit the dim morning air... She had failed spectacularly.... Her home for several years was gone, her mentor had stripped her of part of her memories for reason she did no know, and all of her friends lay dead in a cave.... but something in her did not allow her to mourn. It was as if her life here had been something she had simply read in a book... There was no connection beyond the knowledge of death, the feeling of failure, and a deep rooted sadness she could no longer place her hoof on. She was alone again, and decided she had spent enough time in one place... she would begin to travel again... and maybe look for a way to find a way to understand what had happened to her. That was why she had left for Canterlot. That was why she had gone to that bookstore. That is why she ended up returning to the ashes of the city she once called home in what seemed to be a horrible story. In the end though, something completely different was what brought her back to Ponyville. She guesses she should say "somepony completely different." How she and her lavender mate had fallen for each other so quickly is something neither of them could place; however, there was magic in this world, so an explanation was not very important to either of them. Trixie slowly turned to her partner, gently kissed her, and returned to sleeping. Other Info *Trixie's crystal symbiont is home to both a collective presence, simply called "They" and the singular, strong personality of the now dead demi-goddess Freya. *Too keep from overwhelming Trixie, Freya's influence is locked away in the crystal at the base of her horn. *She is a mare's mare. Accepting no substitutes. *She may or may not be managing (read "suppressing") the growth of Twilight's symbiote while she sleeps, as the removal of the excess growths are a painful endeavour. *Convinced Twilight that they should get a room in the Homeroom for when they needed to avoid... interruptions. *Speaks almost exclusivly in the 3rd person. *Her crystal requires her to sleep for great deals of time when she's expended too much energy. She will also freeze up when attempting to form a consensus; her face goin blank and her speech stopping abruptly. She never realizes exactly how long stays like that, pausing for several minutes when talking to Celestia before picking up right where she left off. Category:Character Category:My Little Pony Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Pony